Dragon's Love
by horselover949
Summary: Edward and the Cullens were hunting in the forest around their new home of Forks Washington, when they come across a weird rock, or so they think, First story, not good at summeries.
1. Prologe

1Prolog

He's close. I can sense him. He has been close before but not like this. Never like this. He's only 10 yards away. I have to get his attention! But how? I cant hatch yet. I have to be in his care for that to happen other wise I wouldn't be strong enough to break my shell.

I have to get his attention. I cant let him slip away again. I have no idea when he will be this close again, when I will get another chance like this. But sense I cant hatch and I cant move my blasted shell, I am going to have to use the only alternative available.

I let fire consume my every thought. The heat, the color, the dancing of the flames as it leaps and claws through the air. I could feel my body and shell heating up. I cast this energy away from me, and could hear the forest around me crackle, as the heat of my inclosure caused it to catch on fire.

Now that a 30 foot wide circle around me was turned a blaze, it would only be a matter of time before He came. I now he would bring his family but that did not matter, I only had to be patient. It's only a matter of time.


	2. Weird Discovery

1

Chapter One

Weird Discovery

I don't know how we stumbled onto the rock, or what ever it is. My siblings and I were hunting in the forest by the small rainy town of Forks Washington. We had just moved here and had wanted to get a feel of the forest. Our father figure, Carlisle, had his first day of work at the hospital today. And Esme, Carlisle's mate and Mother figure, decided that she would unpack some of the house now and go hunting with Carlisle when he got home. So my siblings and I went hunting. The forest here was rick with game. Quickly we ran into a herd of deer, a mountain lion, that I took down. 3 bear's, that Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie took down, and a fox that Alice drained.

Alice had just buried the foxes corpse when a loud crackling sound came from behind us. We were all facing away from the sound, and just before we turned to see what it was, a great burst of heat and wind and, had we not been vampires, would have blasted us off our feet. Everyone lapsed into silence. And not just us but the entire forest. The birds stopped chirping, the bugs quieted, even the wind stopped blowing. Its like the whole forest went into shock.

As quick as it came, it went. And the whole world seemed the thaw out. And so did my family. Its almost like their minds went into over drive.

_What in the world was that? And why didn't I 'see' this coming?_ Alice questioned

_I have no idea what that was, but I wonder if I can fight it?_-Emmett. Go Figure.

_That doesn't sound promising. In all my years I have never come across something that could create that much energy. If it can produce that much heat then what if it is some sort of threat?_-Jasper, always the military mind

_And my shopping trip with Alice just went out the window. She seems to have completely forgotten about it over something that we don't even know what it is. Hmmm .. Maybe I can convince Emmet to come back to the house with me. Break in the new bed room while everyone is gone.-_I tuned Rosalie out. I REALLY didn't need or want though's thought's planted into my photographic memory.

I was going to see what Alice was thinking about but all I got was her translating the Deceleration of independence into German. She was blocking me.

"Alice, why are.." I was cut off by Emmet.

"Lets go see what it is!"-_maybe it will be something I can eat! Or fight! Or both!-_A goofy grin crept across his face.

"Yay! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!" Alice screamed while jumping excitedly on the spot.

I'll admit I was also slightly curious as too what it was too. I think I could hear a heart beat. But it was distorted, like it was inclosed in something strong and hard.

A slight tug started pulling at my chest, in the direction that crackling and heat had come from.

I took off running toward the sound, forcing the others to try and catch up. But the tugging at my chest was slowly becoming a very bad pain that I could no longer ignore.

The space we came across would be seared into our memory forever. A rather large section of the beautiful Washington forest was turned to ashes.

In a perfect circle with a diameter of 15 feet, everything, trees, plants, rocks, and grass, was all burnt away. Trees that could have cleared 20 feet tall were reduced to dust. Rocks on the outer edges of the circle had holes geared into them. At the very center of this destroyed area, was a single very funny looking rock. It was a foot long greyish sort of blue with deep chocolate brown specks littered across it. The heat that had destroyed the surrounding forest had all but disappeared. The only thing still ran at an abnormally high temperature was the little rock.

So here we stood, over this weird rock like thing. That was giving off heat and had a distorted rhythmic beating. Like a heart beat. Not that that is possible .

"What is it?" Emmet ask no one in particular.

"Well, obviously, it's a rock!" Rosalie stated sounding completely bored.

"What the hell kind of rock has a temperature? And has a heart beat?" Alice stated.

_Okay_-Emmet's thoughts invaded my mind-_ They can hear it too. For a second there I thought I was going crazy-_

"We should take it back toCarlisle. Maybe he will know what it is." Jasper stated as he tried to calm Alice's excitement. Sending waves of calm over her tiny, bouncing form.

"Okay, I'll carry..." Alice started but I cut her off, much to her annoyance.

"I've got it." I don't know why but it felt wrong to let Alice carry the rock. I was slightly protective of this little, rock thing. It's stupid. I mean it's a rock. Either way I almost couldn't stand the thought of someone other then myself carrying the precious stone. So I stepped forward, out of the circle we had formed around the rock. Bending over, I carefully, put my cold hands underneath the odd object. I picked it up and curled it into my chest.

"Lets go!" Emmet and Alice hollered together. Like children that had just found a shiny new toy and were about to ask if they could keep it. And much to my surprise I had similar thoughts running though my mind -_What are we going to do with the funny rock? Can I keep it?_- Not that I had to ask permission. I am one of the oldest people in the family. And it's not like I really care What happens to the stupid rock. Because that s all it is, A Funny Rock! Right?


	3. Someone Please Explain

**Just thought that you should all know that sense I forgot to say this in the first two chapters I will say this now I OWN NOTHING! And I am not sure how often I will be updating. Sorry if I turns out to be a very long time in between updates! Also Im not very big on Author notes so you probably wont see many disclaimers.. I own nothing !**

1Chapter 2

Someone Explain

Coming up on the building that is to be our home for the next 5-10 years. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts filled my mind.

_Is that the kids? They are back really early. I hope nothing is wrong! _Esme's thoughts were, as always, filled with compassion.

_I wonder what was so important that Alice had to call me home. I hope no one's control slipped. _Carlisle's thoughts were border-line paranoid.

We slowed to a walk as we entered the front door. Our long caramel haired mother-like-figure was standing in the hallway. Carlisle stood a step behind and to the right of her, with a hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

"Alice, what's wrong? Don't tell me ..." Carlisle started but the overly excited, hyper pixie cut him off.

"No Carlisle. No one lost control and no one got hurt."

"Then what was so important that you had to call me at the hospital telling me that I had to come home right away? What's wrong?"

Esme, who's eyes' had been scanning over her 'kids' during the exchange, settled her eyes on the rock in my arms at the same time that Carlisle said, "What is that noise? It sounds like a heartbeat? Is there a human around?"

So you think it's a heartbeat too?" Emmet's booming voice rang out.

"Carlisle ..." I said stepping closer to him. The rock still tucked safely into my arm. "There is no human anywhere near hear but, we found this," I needed my head to the rock I was carrying, "in the forest."

"What happened, exactly?" So we proceeded to tell him everything that happened sense we left the house this morning.

_-It can't be! Their supposed to be extinct. Assuming it is what I think then why did it send out all that energy? Was it threatened or trying to get the kids attention?-_ Carlisle's thoughts flowed into my mind.

"What do you think it is? I asked him, completely confused by his thoughts.

"I have no idea" He stated. He started naming medical terms and definitions in his head.

"Carlisle..." I started but was cut off by Emmet.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Take it bakes was it came from!" Rosalie snarled.

"I'm going to keep it." The words rang out clearly across the silent room and only after the last word died away did I realize that the words had come from me.

"Why do you get to keep it?" Emmet whined, his inner child pressing to the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah. I want it." Alice piped in.

"No! I do!" Emmet hollered back. Causing uproar among us "kids".

"Emmet you are not keeping that thing!" Rosalie yelled at her husband.

"Your right Rosalie! He's not!" I stated, "Because I am."

"No you're not, Edward, I want it!" Alice chirped.

"Darlin' you don't really need the rock, do you?" Jasper tried to reason.

"Yes I do. Now give me the rock Edward." She held her hands out expectantly, like she thought I was just going to hand over my precious stone. I clutched the rock closer to my chest. I half expected the crazy pixie to try and take it from me.

"Not a chance. Pixie." I snapped playfully. Almost.

"Why do you get to keep it?" Alice and Emmett whined simultaneously.

"I found it, that's why." That sounded even to me but there was no way that I was going to tell them that I thought so. Its times like this that I am glad that I am the mind reader.

"We were all there!" Emmett retaliated furiously.

"I don't see your point ..." I was going to continue but was cut off be a very amused Esme.

"Why don't we put it somewhere neutral, like in the living room!" Turning to me she lifted her arms expecting me to just give her my precious stone. I stared blankly at her elevated arms, holding my arms around the rock so tight that I am greatly surprised that it has yet to turn to dust. _Edward, give me the stone and I will put it on the piano. No one will argue with you then._ Esme's words penetrated my mind.

Reluctantly I delicately passed the rock over to her. Once she had it she spun on her heel and walked out of the front hall and into the living room.

"Until I can find something to hold it properly, I am going to put it on the piano." Esme stated as we all followed her into the living room.

She walked over to my black grand piano and carefully put down my stone on the closed lid.

"So … What is it?" Emmett asked curiously.

And like always when someone, or in this case everyone, has a question, we all turned to Carlisle.

"Do you know what it is?" Alice asked.

"No!" Carlisle snapped "I don't have the faintest idea!" Turning quickly he raced upstairs to his study, slamming the door so hard that the door cracked and the whole houses frame shock slightly. The Periodic Table of Elements running through his head.

Everyone stared at the top of the stairs where Carlisle had disappeared too. _Subtle honey _Esme stated silently, her mind shifted to naming every flower she has ever had in her garden, as she headed outside to weed her perfectly weed less flower bed.

"Come on Emmett!" Rosalie said latching onto her husband's hand and leading him toward the garage, probably to tune her car.

Jasper dropped himself onto the white couch, grabbing the remote and started surfing the channels trying to find something to watch. Alice followed after him, positioning herself on his lap.

With nothing else to do I sat on my piano bench lightly placing my fingertips on the keys and playing anything that came to mind. Meanwhile staring at the strange rock, trying to mesmerize exactly what it looked like. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me clearly confused by my emotions.

_That's my favorite song_ Esme thought while pausing in her gardening to listen.

After about an hour of playing familiar pieces, a new song started to compose itself in my head. Shifting my fingers smoothly over the piano keys, I stopped playing Clair du Lune and started playing the tune that was floating around in my head.

_This is new!_ Esme's thoughts once again filled my mind _I wonder what inspired this one!_

Once the new song came to an end, I reached under the piano bench to where I keep my music book, even with my perfect memory I proffer to write them all down, a habit I held onto from my human years.

After I finished writing down my newest creation, I had just returned my book to its resting place when a light almost absent voice drifted into my mind. _It's almost time._ The voice, soft as a bell and sweet as an angels came from somewhere very close by.

Spinning in my seat, I listened for the voice again. When I didn't heat it again, I looked over at Alice, who was still perched on Jaspers lap.

"Alice …" I had been going to say 'did you hear that?' when I realized it made me sound like one of those stupid girls off of horror movies, that say that right before they die.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked, sitting up. She sounded nothing like the mysterious angel like voice. So I know it wasn't her. And there was no way that Rosalie's whiny voice sounded like that. Esme was still outside doing stuff in her garden so I don't think it was her. Who did the voice belong too?

_Just a few more minutes! _It sounded again, a little louder this time.

"Okay, I must be losing my mind." I stated to myself. Completely forgetting that Alice and Jasper were still in the room and that everyone in and around the house could hear me.

"What do you mean Edward?" Alice chirped slightly irritated that I had ignored her.

"It's just … Nothing, forget I said anything." I was going to tell her but decided that I already thought I was crazy and didn't need others thinking it too.

"Edward what are you hiding from me?" Alice inquired. I slightly shook my head indicating that I have no intention of explaining.

_FINALLY!_ I jumped at the suddenness of the loud voice in my head.

Following the voice came a tapping, almost cracking sound and the funny rock started to sway from side to side. Soon the force of the rocking made the stone roll. Lurching from my seat I caught the rock just as it rolled off the side of the piano.

"Umm … Carlisle." I called out as the rock jerked and twitched in my hands with incredible force. "You might want to see this."

Walking away from the piano, I placed the weird 'rock' - if it was actually was a rock, I'm starting to have my doubts. – on the floor so it can't roll off of anything and break itself.

By now, not only Carlisle had entered the room but also Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had shown up too. Alice and Jasper had gotten up from their seat as soon as the 'rock' started making noise.

A circle formed around the .. thing. I could no longer bring myself to call it a rock. The thing was no longer rolling around, now it was just rocking back and forth. The tapping sound was getting steadily louder.

_It won't be long now! _Carlisle silently commented.

I brought my head up to look at Carlisle but he refused to meet my gaze.

A loud crack filled the room and the 'rock' now had a large ridge running along it. The like slightly resembled a spider web. At the center of the 'web' was a little triangle with lots of jagged outcrops.

"Okay. So, it's not a rock!" Emmett stated mesmerized by what was happening before him.

"Obviously!" Rosalie snorted as if she had known the whole time, which she didn't. I know.

"What is it then?" Emmett retaliated.

"It's an egg." Carlisle stated in a monotone voice, like he sees this kind of thing every day.

Everyone, including myself, was about to bombard him with questions about how he knows that but our attention was drawn back to the 'egg'.

The crack in the egg started to get bigger, like something on the inside of the shell was pushing on it. Which according to Carlisle it was.

In one quick moment the shell shattered into hundreds of little pieces and once they settled onto the floor they turned to dust.

In place of the shell was a small creature. The creature had a long lean snow white body, with four strong snowy legs. Sharp talons jutted out the ends of beautiful white feet, magnificent white wings sprouting from between powerful shoulders. A slim tail flowed about 30 centimeters long behind the creature. It had a long slender neck and a narrow triangular head. The body was decorated by soft feathers that looked like they were made from the strongest of steel. When the shell broke the creature tumbled over its wing and landed with all four feet sprawled out around it.

"It's a… a … What is that thing?" Emmett asked.

"A dragon." Carlisle and Esme breathed.

Slowly the dragon brought its feet, one foot at a time, underneath itself and pushed itself up off the ground. Shaking itself so that the feathers puffed up.

Looking up at the people standing in front of it, which happened to be Alice and Jasper, the dragon took a small step back then its tiny head started to whip around wildly like it was looking for something. Then obviously not finding what it was looking for it started prancing in circles. As its thoughts invaded my mind once again, _Where is he? I can't see him! That's not right, he has to be here. My shell wouldn't have weakened and I wouldn't have hatched if he wasn't here._ The dragon continued to spin around, not really seeing anyone at first, just panicking. But after a few minutes it stopped abruptly, its eyes landing on me. It visibly calmed down and took a step toward me.

Not completely sure what I was doing, I squatted in front of the little dragon, choosing to ignore the warnings of my family telling me to be careful. Slowly I raised my right hand toward the dragon.

Everyone around the creature and I froze as it raised its tiny head toward my hand, as if to sniff it. I didn't move my hand away, even though something deep inside me was telling me I should. I could have, probably should have, but I didn't.

I almost wish I had. Because instead of smelling my hand, like I thought it would, stretching its head toward my hand, it opened its cute little mouth and a bright white flash of light started to build up in and around its mouth.

My natural sense of self-preservation started warning me of the potential danger that the dragon poses. But instead of recoiling away from the danger, my body seemed to freeze in place, as a bright light formed around the creature, before expanding to include myself.

I could hear the verbal and mental panic of everyone around us; I just couldn't react to it.

I was frozen in place, as the energy shot out of the dragon's mouth and seared into my hand and down my arm.

I could feel darkness trying to take over my body. At first I was not worried, I'm a vampire, and I can't sleep. But as the feeling got stronger I was beginning to wonder. I heard Esme screaming my name a long ways away. Then for the first time in almost 100 years, I found myself falling into and being consumed by the warm embrace of unconsciousness.


	4. I Have to WHAT?

Chapter 3

I Have to WHAT?

I could start to feel certain parts of my body as consciousness slowly crept back to me. I don't know how long I was out of but I do know why I lost a few hours of my eternal life to sleep and the reason is the dragon.

My mind was starting to clear and I heard my family talking quietly not far away, maybe down the hall of at the bottom of the stairs, but I was unable to make out what they were saying. My head was ringing too much to focus on their words or thoughts.

I now had almost completely feeling in my body so I could now feel a small bundle of heat tucked in between the crook of my arm and my side, a small trail of heat up and across my chest and stopping in the middle.

Slowly, as my head stopped ringing, I opened my eyes and looked around. Sometime while I was unconscious I had been carried out of the living room and put in my bedroom. I was laying on my king sized bed, on top of my golden comforter, the head rest up against the wall of windows overlooking the forest. My CD's and books were on the bookshelf that lined the wall, on the right hand side of my bed. On the left side of my bed was the doors leading to my oversized closet that Alice was always restocking, and also the doors that lead to my personal bathroom.

As I lay in bed, the heat on my chest moved toward my neck. Lifting my head slightly, I looked down and was the little dragon curled into my side. Its neck trailed over my chest and its head lay in the middle, explaining the not so uncomfortable heat that I felt.

Groaning, my head dropped back onto my pillows. There was a slight tickling feeling on my forehead and instinctively I raise my left hand to try and get whatever was tickling my head. But before my head could make contact with my head, I noticed a strange marking on my hand and around my wrist. On my hand was a black tattoo like drawing that was shaped like a dragon. The body and wings of the dragon were coming up from my bass of my palm and the head was pointed toward my thumb. The tail of the dragon mark was wrapped around my wrist.

Looking from my hand to the dragon and back again, I had a strange feeling that the dragon had something to do with that. Blinking at me, the creature lifted its head, after meeting my gaze; it rose onto its feet and crawled closer to my face. Setting its front paw on my shoulder, it pushed its nose to my cheek and then to my scarred palm.

"Yes," I whispered, not wanting the others to know I was awake just yet. "You did that you silly creature." As the words left my mouth, the 'silly creature' stood up and started hoping on the spot while making a rather load squawking noise. "Shh! Shh! Quiet you oversized rodent, you're going to give us away." I tried to sooth the tiny creature but it was too late, I could hear the synchronized clatter if 3 pairs of high heeled shoes, accompanied by 3 pairs of runners coming down the hallway.

The dragon, as Carlisle called it, had finally settled down as the footsteps stopped right outside my bedroom door. The door burst open with a force so powerful I thought I was going to have to replace my door. Rosalie now occupied my door frame, and after my slight surprise faded, it was quickly token other by a fierce sense of protectiveness as a saw the murderous glare plastered on her face, and her eyes fixed on the dragon, that was coward back into my side, and was staring back as Rosalie.

"How the hell did that … THING get in here? I thought we locked it in Carlisle's study!" Rosalie ran into the room and lunged for the dragon.

A moment before her stone fingers wrapped around the dragons' delicate neck it reared backwards, rolling over my chest, just as I launched myself out of my horizontal position, and into a defensive crouch in front of the terrified baby dragon.

A warning growl escaped my throat as Rosalie tried to get around me. Instantly, Emmett rushed to his mates' side sensing the potential danger I posed to his other half.

I felt a wave of calm float over us like a fog rolling in off the coast. I haven't even bothered to look into anyone's mind; mine has been full enough but as my mind started to calm down thanks to Jasper, their thoughts started to crash down on me.

_Why is he defending that oversized rat with wings? We are supposed to be family. I knew we should have put it back where we found the stupid thing!_ Rosalie continued to yell in her mind. Making herself angrier by the second.

_That thing is so tiny! I wonder if it can fly, I mean it does have wings after all. How big will it get? How strong? Why are Carlisle and Esme acting so weird?_ Emmett kept asking himself questions before he took one look at Rosalie's angry face and started to like about the problem he had just got that was making his pant uncomfortable tight.

_It's so pretty. I'm sooo glad we found it. Things were starting to get boring around here. Oh and Edward. I know your listening to me … GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!_ Alice sang from her place beside Jasper just inside the door to my room. Annoying little pixie.

"_Well, at least things are bound to get more interesting. And Edwards, did you enjoy your cat nap? _Jaspers thoughts were so instinct with Alice's it was uncanny.

_If this is the same thing as it was 200 years ago, then this is going to be interesting._ After that one thought Carlisle's mind abruptly switched to residing the names and ages of every single one of his patients over the last 40 years.

_I hope it's the same for him as it was 200 years ago. He has been alone for far too long._ Esme's thoughts confused me as much as Carlisle's. And like Carlisle, when she saw me looking at her, she randomly started listing off names of flowers that are in her garden.

Ignoring the weird thoughts of my parents' I soon realized that the immediate threat was gone, so I slipped out of my defensive crouch and plopped down cross legged on my bed and started looking around for the dragon

I turned my head to see it curled into a small ball up against my pillow's shaking slightly.

"Rosalie! Look what you've done, you scared her!" Alice scolded,

"Her?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Yes, her! It's to pretty to be a boy. Which means' by default, it is a girl," And to Alice that was the simplest thing in the world. "And now that that is settled, she needs a name!"

While Alice and Rosalie got into an argument about the importance of names, I turned my attention back to the dragon. Scooting backwards across my bed and up against my pillows, I let the dragon crawl over to me, and snuggle up into my side and lay her head on my leg.

Absentmindedly I started petting her head and neck. I marveled at the feeling of her scales that ran along her body, although were probably harder than my skin and still softer then a new born puppies fur.

Her eye's slowly dropped as she slipped into a sound sleep.

I watched her sleep for a while before the voices of my family drifted back to me, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to them.

I think we should call her Snowy!" Alice chirped. Everyone immediately shook their heads in disagreement. Apparently Alice won the argument with Rosalie.

"I think that Edward should name her. Sense the dragon seems to be most attached to him." Carlisle said. His mind blocked from me.

"Yes, Edward can name her." Esme agreed.

"But …" Alice and Emmett cried simultaneously.

"No arguments. Now everyone out! Let her sleep in peace." Esme said looking at the creature beside me, she quietly starting herding everyone out of the room, shushing everyone who tried to argue. Her attempts on letting the creature sleep in peace was useless because as soon as the door closed, the dragon jerked awake and looked around the room in confusion. Clearly not knowing what happened to all the people that were here when she fell asleep.

"They went downstairs. They are trying to give me some peace and quiet so that I can think of a name for you." I explained to the dragon.

Nodding her head, almost like she was answering me, she squawked lightly and placed her paw on my leg.

"So you can understand me?" I asked the dragon, then I realized just how crazy I sounded, "And I am talking to a dragon, I have officially gone crazy."

But again the little dragon nodded its head as if in understanding and agreement.

"Well, you know, Alice wanted to call you Snowy. What do you think about that?"

The dragon shook its head and gave a disgusted little grunt. I couldn't help myself as I burst out laughing." I don't blame you. I think it's a bad name too." I laughed harder as I heard Alice's protest coming from down stairs.

"What should I call you then?" Do you already have a name?" I asked the dragon.

_Well, I might but then again I might not. _The words drifted into my mind like a thousand small bells chiming beautifully in my ears.

"So I have to name you?" I asked her, a little unsure about it. The little creature nodded her head and when I tried to look into her mind, for even a hint of what her name might be, all I found was an impenetrable wall surrounding her mind.

Sense it was clear that she wasn't going to tell me, I will just have to do it myself. I mean how heard could naming an animal be?

**I need someone's help please. **

**I have been trying to figure out how to read my reviews for my stories but I can't figure it out. **

**If someone could private message me telling me how to that would be great and you would be a life saver for me. **


	5. First Hunt Part 1

**Hey I'm back. Sorry it has taken so long. I had my story saved on a flash-drive and the stupid thing broke. But I know that is no excuse. So on with the story. **

**Notice: I am breaking this chapter into two parts. ****The only reason is that I want to get the next chapter out there and it would take me a while if I upload the chapter together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4.1

First Hunt

I have no idea how parents and pet owners could willingly take on the responsibility of choosing a name for another living being. Although it might help that, nine times out of ten, the thing they are naming cannot turn down every idea that you offer.

I have been in my room for 3 hours and so far the dragon has shot down every idea I had: Zera; Tango; Smokey; Spitfire; and she bit my finger for asking if she was, in fact, a girl. And my skin may be made of a marble like rock but her little teeth ripped through my finger like a hot knife through warm butter. And it hurt like hell too.

"Come on! Give me a hint." I pleaded with the creature; she had jumped off my bed about an hour ago and climbed onto my desk. She was now pawing at the stacks of music sheets and school books that I had stacked there.

Looking at me as I talked, a big lopsided smile spread across her face. Nodding her head, her mind opened up to me. _My name starts with the letter 'B'. _The invisible wall pushed itself around her head again, and her mind went silent.

"Well, what narrows it down … A bit." Of course there are a lot of names that begin with a 'B'. And besides that, why do I have to have her permission to call her anything. I am supposed to be the one naming her, so I should be able to call her whatever I want. I don't have to do what she tells me to do.

Looking over at the creature, I saw her perched on the edge of my desk staring intently at the ground below her. She stood very still for a moment before launching herself at the floor and landing as agile as a cat. After getting her barring's, she started sniffing at everything her long neck and slender nose could reach.

I watched the creature a while longer, every now and then she would look over and see me watching, but before she could say anything something on the other side of the room caught her attention and she would be off to investigate. It was really cute.

Well, cute until one time she saw me staring, her mind block snapped open and the sound of thunderous bells filled every crevasse of my brain. _Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare? _With that her mind wall snapped back into place with such force that my head recoiled like it was a slap in the face.

Getting off the bed, I walked over to the fuming creature and gently picked her up. I stoked her head, neck, back and wings as I quietly apologized for being rude. With a mumbled acceptance from the dragon I sat down at my desk.

"Okay, how about I git you 3 names that I like and if you don't like any of them then you tell me your real name." I bargained.

The dragon hopped off my lap and back onto the desk. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, nodded her head and laid down on my music sheet, that I was about to start resorting after the last time she was on my desk and dug through them.

"Well, I kind of like the name Lily," Before I could continue she shook her head, rejecting the name immediately. "Okay, no Lily."

"I like the name Taylor." But again she shook her head 'no'. Her thoughts pushed their way into my head. _I thought I told you my name started with a "B". _Her head cocked to the side as she looked me in the eye.

"Well, your voice reminds me of ringing bells. Maybe we could call you Bell." I offered, mentally crossing my fingers and praying she likes it, but not really expecting her too.

Her laugh filled my mind. _You were very close. My name is Bella._ She spoke gently.

"Then we will call you Bella."

Just as I finished announcing this, Alice burst through the door screaming, "OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT NAME!"

The dragon –Bella - was so surprised by the unexpected noise that she jumped to her feet and took off. Jumping away from the desk, which caused the papers she had been lying on to fly everywhere, she spread her wings and glided underneath the bed.

"Alice!" I yelled standing up; I walked over to my bed and lay out on the floor so I could see Bella clearly.

"Sorry." Alice squeaked. Looking at her, I saw that she was standing in the corner of the room with Jasper beside her and the rest of the family standing along the wall.

"Rolling my eyes I turned my head and looked under the bed again.

The creat-Bella- lay curled into a defensive ball against the window, right beside a small hole in the floor. From what I could see of the hole, it looked like something, Bella, had eaten and dug right through the floor down into the room bellow. Although it is more likely that it was up through the roof of the floor below, seeing how that is Carlisle's office. At least now we know how she got into my room.

Once Bella looked up and saw me, she slowly uncurled and carefully made her way toward me. _What was that?_ She whimpered.

"That was just Alice. There's nothing to be afraid of." I reassured her. Quickening her pace a little, she walked into my waiting arms.

Walking over to the family Bella stayed tight in the crock of my arm.

"So Edward, what did you name her?" Esme asked. A soft laugh invaded my mind. _Like she doesn't know. _ Bella chuckled.

"Her name is Bella." I told everyone. A sudden thought popped into my head and I continued to talk. "And just so we are clear, the next time we bring a stray home, I'm not naming it."

Everyone laughed, except Bella; she glared at me and bared her teeth, an angry hiss started low in her throat.

_Stray?_ She spat, _I'm not a stray._ With that she wiggled in my arms until she was no longer facing me. Using my arms as leverage, she pushed herself away from me and jumped into Alice's waiting arms. As soon as Bella was in a comfortable position, Alice started to stroke Bella's back soothingly.

"Sorry Bella." I apologized quickly.

Everyone stared at me questioningly. Like they were confused as to why Bella seemed offended by my comment. I realized that had completely forgotten to tell my family that I could hear Bella's thoughts, occasionally, or that she had coherent thoughts at all.

"Why do you talk to it like the thing can understand you?" Rosalie snapped, "It's just a dump animal."

Bella's feathers puffed up, making her look twice her normal size, her lips pulled back over teeth, and she spread her wings like she was about to take a leap at Rosalie.

Emmett was standing in front of his mate in a millisecond and Rosalie actually took a step back when she saw the hostility in Bella's eyes.

"On the contrary Rose, Bella has very coherent thoughts. But I can only hear them when she wants me too." I replied chuckling slightly.

The family looked at me in surprise. They turned their gaze on Bella, who had calmed down and she noticed that everyone was staring at her; she moved her head and looked at me.

_Why is everyone staring? Because honestly they are as bad as you! _Cocking her had to the side, a sly, irritated smile spread across her face. Unable to stop myself, I burst out laughing at the face she was making.

"Did she just talk to you Edward?" Carlisle asked. He seemed curious but not exactly surprised. That just added to my suspicion that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Yeah, she was just saying how apparently no one here was taught that staring is rude." I elaborated. I laughed again and everyone joined in this time. Even Bella smiled.

I lazily let my eyes wonder around the room as the family started talking about Bella. First looking out my window, I noticed that the sun was still up it was just hidden by the clouds; then I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it read 3:42pm.

I think Carlisle saw me looking at the clock because he spoke up and said, "Don't forget that you are starting school tomorrow."

"Aww! But Carlisle…" We whined.

"Children! This is not up for discussion. Tomorrow you are starting school, so today you must hunt." Esme stated, defending her mate. "Now, Alice, why don't you take Bella down stairs so Edward can change."

Everyone filed out of the room, Alice lift least. Bella still in her arms, looking over Alice shoulder, our eyes meet and we kept eye contact until Alice turned the corner and they disappeared from sight.

X X X

**End of Chapter 4.1 **

**4.2 WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	6. First Hunt Part 2

JUST SO THERE IS NO CONFUSTION IN THIS CHAPTER, I DECIDED THAT**ESME WAS MADE A VAMPIRE BEFORE EDWARD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 4.2

First Hunt

After a quick shower, I changed clothes and made my way down stairs. Bella was crawling around the living room like she had my room, smelling everything, while my family sat on the couches watching with amused smiles on their faces.

Bella was the first to notice me come down the stairs. She stopped investigating the piano leg and ran over to me making a rather adorable squawking noise. Everyone laughed as they turned to watch her jump up on my leg, much like an excited dog. I walked over to the couch, sat down and let Bella jump up onto the couch and curled into my again.

"Well," Esme started. "I think we should hunt as a family today this time."

"If we are all going together, then we should leave now. Carlisle is going to get called into the hospital due to a 6 car pile-up on the highway." Alice stated having only just come out of her vision. I saw in Alice's mind where we would be hunting, we would be leaving in a minute.

"Okay … LET'S GO!" Emmett hollered, already on his feet and at the back door.

"What are we going to do with the rat?" Rosalie asked getting to her feet.

_RAT? What gives her the right…? Why I should … _Bella snapped as she jumped to her feet, her whole body tensing. Trying to calm her down, I ran my hand along her head. She responded immediately, and jumped all the way onto my lap.

"Why don't we take her with us?" Carlisle offered.

"Yeah!" Alice yelled.

"But, how is the little thing going to keep up with us?" Emmett asked, he ruined his concerned expression by laughing.

"I'll carry her." I said while standing up like the rest of my family had.

Picking her up, I made my way to the back door where everyone was waiting. I ran past them, already knowing where we will be meeting, I hit the tree line as Bella's thoughts entered my mind. _You know I won't always be this small. There will be a time when I am carrying you, and your family will be trying to keep up with me._

"Okay, Bella! I will believe that when I see it." I laughed. But despite my dismissal of her claim, I am very curious; if that is true then she is going to get bigger. Much bigger.

Once we got to the spot we were, I put Bella down and looked around.

We were standing in a small clearing. I watched Bella run, chasing after a bug that had dared to land on her. Rocks lined one side of the clearing; I went over and sat on them while waiting for my family.

Not a minute later, my family pushed their way out of the trees. Esme already had a question falling off of her lips.

"So, what does Bella eat anyway? She must be hungry."

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure." I replied, honestly I hadn't even thought about it. Leave it to Esme to think about something like that. I turned toward Bella to ask just to realize that she was no longer in the clearing. I could tell that she was close; I could hear her heart beat, I was about to call to her but before I even sucked in a breath, a loud squawk sounded from the trees above us, and a flash of white plunged to the ground.

Bella stood in the center of our small group, towering over a stunned bird. Looking around at everyone individually, she bared her teeth. It seemed like she was warning everyone to stay away from her meal, apparently satisfied that no one was going to interrupt her, then turned her attention back to the bird, snapped its neck and swallowed it whole.

"Well, umm… Now that Bella is feed lets go hunting." Esme started, "Edward would you ask Bella if she would mind staying here until we get back, that way we know where she is?"

_She knows I can understand, right? But tell her I don't mind waiting._ Bella replied.

"Esme, Bella says that she can understand every word you say and she doesn't mind waiting here." I translated for her.

"LET'S GO!" Emmett yelled, interrupting Esme's reply.

"Okay, Emmett. I'll race you to the lake 3 miles that way." Jasper challenged, pointing south in the direction of the lake, while sending Emmett a wave of competitiveness –that Emmett really didn't need.

"Okay! GO!" He yelled taking off before finishing the word. Jasper started running too, yelling at Emmett that he cheated.

Esme and Carlisle headed off in the other direction, running hand in hand. Alice and Rose had already left, probably to go find their husbands and make sure that they don't spend the entire time fighting instead of hunting, leaving me and the dragon alone in the clearing.

"You're sure that okay here for a while?" I asked, I know that she would be fine but I had to make sure, I didn't want her to feel abandoned or anything.

_Edward, I may have only just hatched out of my shell but I have technically been alive for almost 5 hundred years._ Bella tried to sooth me, and even though I stopped worrying about her feeling abandoned, the comment did spick my curiosity.

"You've really been in that egg for 5 hundred years?" I asked. Bella didn't answer me; she turned away and lay down in a small patch of sun that had forced its way through the thick layer of clouds. It was obvious that she as not going to answer any of my questions until I have hunted.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Getting past Bella's sent was proving to be a challenge, but once I did, I immediately picked up the distant smell of mountain lion. The others must have smelt it too, but kindly left it for me. I gave Bella one more look before taking off after the promising feline sent.

When I got close I jumped into a nearby tree, and noticed my meal was stalking dinner for himself. Springing from the tree I changed targets mid-air and landed square on the deer's back, I snapped her neck and sunk my teeth into her jugular. As I drank I made a mental note that the mountain lion had taken off, right before the feeling of the red liquid sliding down my throat took over my senses. The deer was finished before I was and I almost growled in frustration before remembering that I had another, more appetizing meal, waiting for me to catch him. The cat had only made it a couple of miles before I caught up with him. I snapped his neck and drank him dry.

After I finished I ran back to my little friend.

When I returned to the clearing Bella was crouched, hiding in the tall grass, stalking a bird that was hopping joyously along the ground looking for its meal. I watched intently as Bella shifted her weight slightly, as if she was purposely making the animal aware of her, and just as the bird was about to fly away, Bella sprang on it. Unlike earlier, when she had finished the meal quickly, Bella seemed to be playing with the bird; knocking the bird a few feet away, letting it recover then launching herself at it again.

Not wanting to interrupt her game I walked along the tree line until I was beside the rocks I sat on earlier. I perched on the rock and listened as my family, who must have meet up at one point, came running toward us, and seemingly unnoticed be Bella. My little dragon finally noticed that I was sitting there watching, and gave me a big toothy grin, until she toy recovered and almost got away, then she returned her attention to the animal and pounced again.

Everyone stopped when they reached the tree line. The watched Bella play with her little victim for about five minutes before Emmett decided to ruin her game.

Just as Bella was about to jump at the bird, Emmett spoke up, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Bella, startled by the unexpected outburst, rose from her attack position, spun around and looked toward where Emmett stood, still hidden in the trees. The action effectively gave her toy to recover and fly away, singing happily.

The angry dragon snapped her head toward the retreating bird, gave a menacing growl and turned back toward Emmett, who had just walked through the trees laughing.

"Emmett," I said, getting him to stop laughing at my friend and look at me. "He who lives in a glass house shouldn't throw stones."

"Dude, you sound like a fortune cookie!" He retorted.

During our exchange, Bella had stalked over to the edge of the clearing and laid down, facing away from us.

"Look at what you did Emmett." Alice scolded.

"It wasn't my fault." He denied.

"Was too."

"Was not."

I rolled my eyes and Alice and Emmett got into an uh huh-uh uh argument over whether or not it was Emmett's fault. I walked over to Bella and gently ran my hands along her back. She shifted her head and looked at me from the corner of her eye before opening her mind to me. _He wrecked my game._ She pouted.

"Well, I'm sure there will be other birds around somewhere, let's go find some and you can start a new game." I offered.

_Fine but I'm still made at him._ Bella grumbled.

"You have every right to be." I chuckled as I picked her up.

When we walked back into the lose circle my family had formed, to hear Carlisle just finish explaining that he had gotten a call from the hospital.

Esme spoke up then, "I think we all should head home, we need to finish unpacking."

"I'm done unpacking, so Bella and I are going to take a look around." I piped up as everyone started to leave. Esme is the only one to stop and acknowledge me,

"Okay, but make sure your home before dawn. We don't want you being late on your first day of school."

I felt Bella scratching at my arm, she started squirming in my arms and trying to push herself away from my body, toward the ground. "Would you like to walk?" I guessed.

_Can I?_ She asked excitedly.

"Sure, we're in no hurry." I replied.

_Are you insinuating that I'm slow? _She asked, I'm not entirely sure if she was made or not.

"That's not what I meant." I tried to explain but she cut me off.

_Uh-Hu! _Bella retorted with a roll of her beautiful eyes and turned to walk away. I really did think that she would be slow, but after she put a hole in my finger, I didn't think she really needed to know. I realized quickly that Bella could make her way through the forest faster than I thought possible with her little legs and I found myself going at a comfortable pace.

As we walked through the forest I decided that now was as good of time as any to ask the questions that had been rolling around in his head for a while.

"Have you really been in that egg shell for 5 hundred years?"

Bella stopped and turned to look at me, she nodded her head once before turning and taking off again.

"But then …" I started but was cut off. With a mental sign, she answered my question, kind of.

_Edward, I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them, in time. Soon things will be very clear but for now, please, don't try and force answers out of me. _ She sounded so sad that I knew right away that I couldn't push the matter. She looked so sad and sounded so tired that all I could do was nod; my own curiosity would have to wait.

Instantly brightening by my answer, her exploration continued. We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked.

Slowly, as we traveled, my mind drifted back to my change, and how welcoming Carlisle and Esme had been when I woke up, and again after my rebellious years when I returned to them with eyes the same colour they had been the day I was reborn. Both times I don't think I deserved their kind words and open arms but they were always there. I know I will forever hate myself for the lives I took, even if they were rapists, serial killers and pedophiles. I realize now, and should have then, that I have no right to play god. No matter how they are. But I refuse to get sucked into the self-pity and self-loathing that I always feel when I think about that part of my life.

Forcing my thoughts away from that I instead focused on how strange Carlisle and Esme have been acting sense se found Bella. Thinking about it know, they have always acted a little strange. Like how I will sometimes be listening to Esme's thoughts, and they would sound echoed, like someone else is listening to them as well; the same thing has happened with Carlisle. Another thing is how they would sometimes go hunting together, then disappear for a week. And when they came back their eyes are the exact same colour they were when they left. I've never put much thought into it, nor have I confronted them on it. And it hasn't happened sense Alice and Jasper joined the family almost 20 years ago. Which is also weird.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we entered a beautiful meadow.

The lush green grass was like a thick across the oddly shaped meadow. Completely covering everything inside the cluster of trees, the only thing stopping the sea of green is the random distribution of pink, purple, red, orange, yellow, blue, and white wildflowers. The only visible entrance to the meadow is the one we just came through, and there isn't a human sent anywhere, not surprising really, considering how far away we are from civilisation.

Looking between Bella and the meadow, I couldn't help but think that I am really starting to like Forks.

X X X

End of Chapter 4.2

**Just so you all know I don't think I will have internet access until august. So I wouldn't be expecting an update before then. But keep an eye out 'cuz I might get to the library or something **


	7. Going Home

**I know I said that chapter 4.2 would be the last update until August, but plans changed and I already had this chapter typed so I am adding it. But this is the last one for a while.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

X X X

Chapter 5

Going Home

We stayed in this meadow for hours.

I am lying in the middle of the tree protected field. Bella lay in the grass beside me, half coherent. The sun was setting and I know that we should be heading back soon. But I remain still trying to prolong the inevitable and hog Bella a little longer.

"So, you have wings..."

-Observant, aren't we? - Bella chuckled softly.

"Ha, ha! I was going to ask if you can fly."

-I will, when I'm bigger. You'll see.- Bella said sleepily.

I took that as my cue. Standing up, I scooped Bella into me arms and headed home.

Half a mile from the house and I could feel Jasper projecting again. I didn't need to look into my families thoughts to know what they were doing was not 'G' rated.

I dreaded walking into the house. Moments like these are the worst. Having to listening to my families' pleasure of being with their mates, while I sit in my room alone.

I know that if I wanted a physical partner there were many people, vampire and human that would be more than happy to help. Tanya Denali would be at the top of that list. That succubus has been infatuated with me sense we meet 60 years ago. I find it rather disturbing, so does my family, hers too.

Taking Bella up to my room, I shut the door firmly behind me, turned on my CD player and tried to drown out the world with the calming music of Debussy. Although it almost never works anyway, Bella and I lie on my bed and wait for the sun to come up.

X X X

Finally the hormones in the house started to calm down and my family started to emerge from their rooms.

I was already prepared for school and was sitting in the living room watching a mindless cartoon on the television, while everyone else scrambled to get ready. I was 8 o'clock and we have to leave soon or we are doing to be late.

Carlisle left for work an hour an hour ago and Esme is getting ready to go furniture shopping. And with us 'kids' going to school, Bella is going to be at home by herself for a few hours. She says its fine, but I decided to leave a living room window open for her in case she gets hungry.

When everyone was finally ready, everyone made their way to the garage. I opened the living room window fully sense it wasn't going to rain today, thank you Alice, and headed for my Volvo.

"Bye, Bella!" I yelled as closed the door to the house and followed my family.

-See you later!-Bella whispered into my mind.

As I pulled out of the garage, I looked at the house and saw Bella sitting in the living room window, watching us as we drove away.

I can already tell it is going to be a long day.

**X X X**

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Master! The egg has hatched." My most loyal follower kneeled before my brother and I. I know my brother will not like this. I can feel my brothers anger from here and I am sure that he is going to cause problems for the poor soul that the dragon hatched for.

X X X

END OF CHAPTER 5.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **


	8. First Day of School (Bpov)

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I have been busy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 6

First Day at School

Bella's POV

I miss my boy. My man. My vampire. My Edward. I understand that he has to go school to keep up appearances. He explained that to me while his family was, occupied. But just because I understand doesn't mean I have to like it. I only just found him, after 5 hundred years of getting passed from one human to another, them all hoping to be the one I would hatch from. But none of them could ever make my shell crack. None were strong enough to take on the challenges my person would have to face. A few of the stupider ones have even tried to break my shell by force. But not even vampires process the strength to break my shell. And now I can finally be with the one person that could cause my shell to break and he has to go to school? That is **completely** unacceptable.

I was only 12 miles away when my vampire was born. A boy then, still unaware of the challenges he would have to face. And now he was a man, still unaware of the challenges he must face but now we will face them together. Not just the two of us, but with his family too. Carlisle and Esme will also be able to help him understand his new responsibilities. I can't say I am surprised that those two haven't told the others yet, the family would not realize the signs and it is easier to hide then try to explain. But I fear that they may have waited too long, explaining now will be hard and gaining their acceptance, even harder.

On the bright side, I will be learning to fly soon. My full size and other form will follow soon after. The excitement and fear buzz through my mind. What would I do if Edward didn't like my full sized body, or my other form? What would I do then? Thankfully, just as panic was setting in, my rational side spoke up and reminded me that it was impossible for him to disapprove of my other form. It is designed just for him, to please him. Designed through our bond and forged from the deepest of desires that run through his mind, sometimes unknown to him. Especially since his mind is always filled with the thoughts of others.

I missed Edward, the sun has yet to reach its highest point in the sky yet and Edward told me he would not be returning until "4 o'clock". Which he stated was long after sun high, closer to sunset actually.

Maybe I could visit him; I can easily find him, just like I did when the blonde vampire put me in that big lonely room away from my man. I did not want to break the roof of that room, or the floor in Edwards' room, but I had to get to him. I couldn't let him wake up alone. I apologized to him for it and he said it was fine, but it still doesn't feel right. It didn't taste very good either.

I am bored, and lonely, stuck in this big house all by myself. I am tired of being alone, after all that time spent in a shell, blocked off from the rest of the world, I finally have a place I belong, and someone to belong to and he has to go to school, it makes me so mad I could spit. Making up my mind, I decided to go find my boy. I thanked my lucky stars that Edward left the living room window open for me, this way I don't have to break anything to get out of the house. Jumping out the window, I made my way to the tree line.

Its times like these that I am grateful for the Linking. The Linking is a bond shared between the dragon and their person they hatch for. It's a way for the dragon and the Hatcher to find each other. Some of the Ancients had the ability to see the Linking between dragon and Hatcher, even the Linking between other dragons and Hatchers. But for the most pairing it is just a pulling feeling in their chests, providing one with the quickest route to the other and vise versa.

I traveled through the forest slowly; I tried to make sure that I showed up right around sun high. Edward said he had a short break at sun high. So, with that knowledge and a pulling guide almost dragging me, I set out in search of my vampire. I hope he's not mad too mad at me, he did tell me to stay near the house. Oh well.

_**X X X**_

_**Hey sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter, I am making no promises on how long the next Chapter will take but there will be one. **_

_**And I would love if people with ideas on what should happen next would send me a private message and let me know. **_

_**Another chapter will be up soon ... I hope**_


	9. First Day of School (Epov)

Chapter 7

First Day of School

Edwards POV 

I always hated school but now I despise it. I would so rather be with Bella in our meadow answering more of the questions she has asked throughout the night, when she wasn't asleep, and in the morning.

But instead her I am, stuck in 4th period waiting for lunch. Just so that I would not have to listen to this stupid history teacher Mr. What's-His-Face, drone on about what we would be "learning" this year. I hate first days more than any other for multiple reasons. One is that teachers seem so be more alert on the first day. When we first move somewhere, the teachers are not afraid to call my family and I when we are not paying attention but thankfully it only lasts a week, maybe two before the teachers realize that we already know everything they have to say. And their natural self-preservation kicks in and the humans, teachers and students, start to avoid us.

Speaking of students, they are another reason that I hate first days. At first sight of us the girls' thoughts immediately turn lustful and the guys' thoughts turn hateful and envious. Then, when my family ignore other people, the rumors start to flow wildly, until the school, the parents and the whole town has heard some variation to the original story.

But the main reason I hate the first day of school, or any other day is that they are boring.

The bell finally rang and I made my way to the lunch room. Unfortunately I was stopped by a girl. I believe she was in my gym and English classes this morning.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're new here, right?"

-That's a stupid question. Obviously I'm new. - I thought to myself. I was tempted to say it but my mother always taught me to be polite no matter what or who I'm talking too. And I will not disgrace her memory by ignoring her teachings. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could have sworn that I heard Bella's musical laughter. Ignoring the obvious trick of the mind, Jessica Stanley was still standing in front of me waiting for acknowledgement.

"I'm Edward Cullen and yes it is my first day." And here comes the swooning.

_-OGM! Even his voice is hot_.- Jessica's thoughts screamed at me –_I wonder if he has a girlfriend back home._- "So where did you come from?"

"Alaska. My foster mom decided she wanted a change in scenery." Now is as of time as any to set our cover story flowing throughout the student body, and Jessica seems like a good person to spread the word. She is obviously a gossip.

"That's right, you're adopted. And so are your siblings, right?" – _I cannot believe he is talking to me! Lauren is going to flip. Maybe he will sit with me at lunch. Lauren would just die of jealously. -_ She didn't even give me a chance to answer her first question before she asked another. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" –_Please say yes._ - She silently begged.

"No thank you." I can hear her disappointment and I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for turning her down. "I will be sitting with my family, who must be wondering about my whereabouts by now, if you could please excuse me." I said as I walked away. I can already tell that this girl is going to get on my nerves. Even as I walked away, I could hear her thinking of other ways to talk to me. She is also wondering what other classes after lunch and it would seem that I am in both her Biology and Spanish classes.

Walking into the lunch room, I was my family had already claimed a table in the back corner of the cafeteria by a window overlooking the football field. And from now until long after we leave, no one will sit at or approach this table wither we are sitting there or not.

Deciding to skip 'eating' today, I walked straight toward my family. `Alice spoke to me through her thoughts as I approached. – _Just so you know, she is going to ask you to go to the movies with her on Saturday, and the beach next weekend, and the mall the weekend after, and to help her study the weekend after that, and ... –_

"Thank you Alice," I cut her off, "I get it." Taking my seat beside Emmett, I looked around at the people I would be spending almost every day with for the next three years with, save for sunny days and weekends.

We had been sitting in the cafeteria for maybe 10 minutes, all lost in our own thoughts, when some kids a few tables away, shouted out in surprise and called to her friends, "Hey guys, come look at this thing in the field."

Like sheep, everyone crowed around the window and started shouting out questions.

"What is that?"

"A dog?"

"Look at that neck! That's no dog!"

"I hope that's not your white thing, Edward." Jasper said as we stood to look out the window.

-_Please God, don't let that be Bella. –_ I prayed as my eyes landed on my little white 'thing' standing in the middle of the football field, timidly making her way toward the school. Almost like she knew she was going to get in trouble for what she was doing. And she was right.

"What is she doing her Edward? What in the world is she thinking?" Alice whisper-yelled at me.

"How should I know? The last thing I heard from her was when she was telling me she would see me later. I thought she meant when I got home." I replied.

"Obviously not." Rosalie snapped.

"Guys! We have a problem here." Emmett pointed out. The forks student body was done guessing what the mysterious creature was and they had walked right up to Bella and surrounded her. My family and I rushed outside to join the group.

-_NO! No! This is not right. Who are all these people? Where is Edward? He said he had a break from school at sun high but he's not here! - _Bella was obviously panicking; I don't think she even realized that she had opened her mind to me.

Without thinking I pushed my way through the crowd.

Bella crouched in the center of the crowd of curious teens, with teeth bared, feathers puffed up, hissing and snapping at anyone that got too close to her. Thankfully her wings seemed to be curled into her side, so tightly that they were barely visible to my vampire eyes'.

I was a few feet away from Bella when Jessica Stanley stepped right in my way. "If I were you I wouldn't get to close, its pretty mean. I tried to touch it and it almost bit my finger."

Looking down at my finger, where Bella had bit me yesterday, I silently agreed with her. I really didn't want to talk to Jessica so I simply thanked her for the warning and walked past her.

When I was as close I could get without leaving the circle of students, I hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. We would need a cover story, and some way to get Bella home without people asking too many questions. Looking into the minds of my family, I tried to come up with some sort of escape route.

Alice's thoughts forced her way through the mass of activity going on around me. Her plan was simple, but it just might work.

Just as I was about get Bella's attention, a kid in one of my classes, Mike Newton, decided he was going to be funny; took a step toward Bella, grabbed a hold of her tail and yanked on it.

Bella released a surprised yelp, turned toward the kid that was now laughing and receiving high fives from his friends. Bella released an angry growl that rang over the chatter of the teens and silenced the gathering crowd; she started stalking toward the Newton, who had finally realised the mistake he had just made.

I could see Bella's muscles bunch under her skin, and just before she attacked the stupid Newton boy, the wind shifted taking the scent of my family and I straight to the aggravated dragon. When Bella taught our scent, she turned away from the scared boy and her tense muscles sent her flying straight into my waiting arms.

Gasps were heard from around the group as Bella went from a hostile, unknown creature, to a loving 'pet' who pressed her body into the crook of my arm and her head into my neck.

"Ok. Is that thing your pet or something? What kind of creature is it?" Jessica demanded.

"I don't know what it is." I replied repeating the words Alice had put in my head a few minutes before. "We found her wandering around our yard when we moved in. We called the animal control in Seattle. They said they couldn't get anyone out to pick her up until next week so we have been keeping an eye on her. She must have followed us to school." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh!" She replied stupidly. –_ Of course he doesn't know what it is. I don't even know what it is. OMG I cannot believe I snapped at him like that. He must think I am such a snob. _–

"Did she buy it?" Emmett asked in a voice to low for humans to hear.

"Everyone bought it." I replied to fast and too low to be heard by anyone but my family.

"I'm going to take her back to the house. I will be back to pick you guys up at the end of the day." I told my family and anyone else that was listening.

Walking off the football field, I smiled to myself as I realised that not only did I get out of all my afternoon classes, and I got away from Jessica Stanley's date proposal. My smile fell instantly when Bella began to purr and rub her head into my neck again. I loved the feeling of her, warm, soft feathers against my marble skin. But right now, I am mad at her. She put herself in unnecessary danger.

My car was sitting in the corner of the parking lot; I had just put Bella into the passenger seat when I heard someone coming towards me. I have to hand it to her, Jessica is more persistent then I gave her credit for. She reached me just as I reached the front of my car.

"Hey Edward," Jessica said pushing out her chest and batting her eyelashes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to the movies or something this weekend."

"Thank you for asking me Jessica, but no thanks."I said politely.

Bella was crawling around in my car, pulling mine and Jessica's attention back to her. Looking toward my car, Bella was sitting on the consol between the front seats glaring at Jessica. Noticing the dragons' hostile expression Jessica took a couple steps away from the car like Bella was going to jump through the windshield and eat her.

"You should have a cage for that thing; I don't think it is safe for you to drive with it in the car. It might attack you." Jessica pointed out to me. Even thought I know Jessica was just trying to be helpful I felt the need to protect Bella from the humans distrust.

"She's not so bad; I don't think she has ever been in that big of a crowd before."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Do you think that she would let me pet her?" Jessica asked sweetly.

-_NO! _- Bella screamed mentally, -_Don't let her touch me Edward. -_ Bella growled loudly form inside the car. Jessica heard Bella's animalistic growls and we could see her teeth flashing behind curled teeth.

"I don't think that is a good idea, she might bite." I told her, down-playing the truth greatly. There was no maybe, Bella would bite her and Jessica would lose a finger.

"Oh, yeah, maybe your right." Jessica was desperate to keep the conversation going but just as she was about to say something the school bell rang, demanding her attention. She excused herself with a 'see you later' and raced off toward the school.

As soon as she was gone I got into my car, and sped out of the parking lot. Bella started crawling onto my lap; I picked her up and put her back onto the passenger seat. Not to be deterred, she quickly made her way back over the consol. This repeated a couple times before I became frustrated, and lashed out at her harshly.

"NO Bella. Get back on the other seat." I didn't realize just how angry I was at her. Like a scorned child, she ducked her head and crawled back into the passenger seat.

-_Edward, are you mad at me? -_ Bella whispered into my mind.

"Yes," I stated harshly, Bella flinched at my tone. "I am mad Bella. Do you realize what kind of danger you put the family in with that stunt? What danger you put yourself in?"

-_I'm sorry. I was lonely in the house by myself. –_ She whimpered.

"You just don't understand. What would have happened if you had gotten lost or got hit by a car? What if a human found you and called animal control or if the school had? What would you have done then? They would have taken you away to some government facility and run experiments on you, or just kill you. There are reasons I tell you to do things. I don't care if you were bored or lonely, you should have done as you where told." I was yelling by now, and I realized in the back of my mind that I was being harsh, but I couldn't seem to stop the words as they flowed from my mouth, "And above that, there is still a chance that we could be exposed. Thanks to you, everyone is going to be snooping around and asking question. Those kids were taking pictures of you today Bella, and once they hit the internet this thing is going to be all over. We might have to move again to stay a secret and that will cause more suspicion. What were you thinking Bella?" I know I was probably blowing this whole thing way out of proportion but she had to understand that there are consequences for her actions.

We had pulled into the drive way by the end of my rant and I noticed that I had been driving way over the posted limit. Esme was standing in the doorway as I pulled into the garage. She had heard the end of my speech and was waiting for us. – _Alice called. She told me what happened and informed the office you were not feeling well. I will be picking them up from school later. –_ I shut off the car and made my way around to open Bella's door.

-_Carry me? _– Bella asked quietly. She was trying to make me happy with her again but, as childish as it may be, I was not done being mad at her yet.

"No." I stated, moving further away from the car so she could jump out.

I slammed the door behind her and stormed away from her and into the house. Bella trailed behind me slowly, her head down and tail dragging. –_Edward, I' sorry, - _Bella said again, -_ I didn't think...-_ She started.

"That's right! You didn't!" I yelled again.

"Edward!" Esme intervened as a tear rolled down Bella's cheek. "I may not know exactly what happened but I think you have yelled at her enough."

Esme picked Bella off the ground and glared at me as she carried the shaking creature further into the house. Shaking my head I turned and raced into the trees needing to take my anger out before I did or said something I would regret.

_**X X X**_

_**Hey sorry for the wait ... No valid excuses .. just haven't been motivated lately please have patience and don't give up on me..**_

_**Let me know if you have any ideas on where the story should go .. I would love to hear your ideas.**_


End file.
